


My Girl

by UnfriendlyBuffalo



Category: The A-Team (TV)
Genre: Domestic Violence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:44:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15511146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfriendlyBuffalo/pseuds/UnfriendlyBuffalo
Summary: Hannibal's new personal assistant on set seems to know her way around but how can she touch the hearts of the A-Team?





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> One of my first fics and the first on this website. Please send useful feedback to me as i'd love to hear it all and I hope you enjoy reading this and that I have done the best with each of the characters. There are also some mentions of domestic abuse but no explicit detail, hence the rating. So thanks and enjoy!

It was your first day on set, well everyone's first day, but your first  _real_ on set job, sure you'd done set jobs before but not a film! My goodness it was so nerve-wracking and with so many professionals on set too!

You casually head onto the set and look around for the man that had hired you, instead being nearly swept off of your feet by the man that intercepted you.

"Ah you must be (Y/N)! Please do come with me. The name's Peck. Templeton Peck but you can call me Temp."

"Oh uh. Hello.. Temp. You obviously know my name." You chuckle nervously.

"You nervous kid? Don't be. You'll do fine and besides, Hannibal's a real sweetheart. So long as you always bring him one of his cigars."

"Right. Cigars. Got it. This is my first real gig so i'll do my best but I might mess up a bit."

"Honestly, you'll do fine. A pretty face and a brain in your head is all you need and if I might say so it is a  _very_ pretty face." You blush.

"Well thank you but I must warn you I have a boyfriend Mr Peck." You give a stern look and he holds his hands up in defense.

"Was just.. stating a fact. Ah, here we are. Hannibal this is (Y/N), she's your new _personal_  runner." A man in a rather well made monster suit turns to meet you both, cigar hanging from the corner of his mouth and a clawed hand held out to shake.

"Nice to meet you kid. Look, i'd love to get acquainted with you but i'm just about to go back on to film another scene. Face will show you around." He heads off and you look at the man next to you confused.

"Oh, uh, that's me. A little nickname from years ago."

"Because of your pretty face?" You chuckle at his impressed smirk and he straightens his suit lapels.

"Exactly. I guess I should show you the ropes and then i'll leave you to it."

"Brilliant."

Several hours later and it was like you had known these men all of your life, you were currently sat chatting with Hannibal in his trailer as Face had run off after a rather fetching blonde woman.

"So how come you decided to take up a career in film?" Hannibal blew some smoke out of the open window as you shrug.

"I studied film and drama for ages at school and I just fell in love with being on set when I did some work experience and it all kind of rolled on from there. I never wanted to be on screen because then I couldn't enjoy every area of film making."

"Smart girl. Learn all the angles from the background."

"Something like that, yeah. So how come you got into the film business?"

"Well I like my costumes and I like the way it feels to make all these films." You nod along until your phone goes off, reading the text and giving a huge sigh.

"Sorry Hannibal but i've got to go. I'll see you bright and early tomorrow morning, yeah?"

"Sure thing. You need a lift?" He gestures with his cigar to Face's Corvette parked outside.

"No no it's okay i'll take a cab. See you later and thanks again for making today so easy." You smile and head out to get yourself a cab. That night you get home and another bought of insane jealousy washes over your not-so-perfect boyfriend and you're a little late to the set the next day.

Hannibal and Face are the first to see and greet you, you manage to keep yourself upbeat and wave and smile a greeting in return but they both know something is up. All day the atmosphere is strained whenever anyone is around you, when it's Hannibal or Face in particular and they both eventually corner you to get the truth.

"Oh hey guys. Is something wrong? Did I forget anything?"

"So are you going to tell us why you're so distant today?" Both men crossed their arms.

"I'm not distant." You get a little shifty and look away slightly. "I just had a bad night's sleep is all."

"Now come on (Y/N) you rea-" You interrupt Face before he can even finish.

"I had a bad night's sleep. That's it. Now drop it." You push past them and the rest of the day is passed by in cold silence with the two men and neither feel particularly happy with the situation.

After a few days you return almost to your normal self and are chatting away happily with your two newest friends when the set crew goes quiet at the sound of a car door slamming shut loudly.

A rather brash and angry looking man storms up to the three of you, shouting before he's even within earshot.

"(Y/N)!! How dare you come here wearing clothes like that!" He gestures to your shorts and shakes his head. "So is this him?!" This time he's looking at Face. "This.. John you've been hanging around and spending all your time with?!"

Hannibal stepped towards the angered man and spoke up. "I'm John. John Smith and if you've got a problem then you better lower your voice and talk like a decent human being."

"Oh great! He's even older than I thought! Not even worth wasting my energy on and you can enjoy this slut all you want!" He turns his attention back to (Y/N) and leans right into her face. "And if you even think about coming back to the flat i'll make sure you don't walk again! I don't want to see you again you little whore!"

With that he storms off back to his car and screeches out of the set parking lot, Face turns to Hannibal to see him just as shocked as he is. When they both turn to look at you, you've run off already and nobody can find you for the next few hours of shooting until Hannibal heads back to his trailer and hears a faint noise coming from behind it.

He walks around to the other side, already out of his costume, and sees a trembling figure with knees pulled right up to her face.

"(Y/N)? We've been looking everywhere for you." He throws his cigar off to the side and kneels down next to you, moving your legs away so he can see your tear-stained face.

"Why don't you come into the trailer? Come on." He takes you by the arms and pulls you up, having to hold you when he realizes your legs are too weak now to hold your own weight. When you both are settled into the trailer he fixes you a drink and you both sit in silence for a moment.

"So what happened? Really."

"I-I.. I talked about the.. the first day and he c-couldn't handle it and then.. bam! Pain and I passed out and... it hurt..." You shudder and rub your stomach gently.

Without asking Hannibal leans over and lifts your shirt a little to see the dark purple and yellow bruise that was clearly a few days old and he looked up at you.

"So he thought we were a little too close? Then he does that and comes here to embarrass you and dump you?" You nod and look at Hannibal.

"I should have warned you he'd probably show up."

"Doesn't matter now. You okay?"

"I'm fine. He'll come to his senses and we'll probably get back to normal again."

"You're not going back to him (Y/N)." Hannibal gives you a stern look and you sigh heavily.

"I know. I just don't have the energy any more to fight it John..." The name sounded weird to Hannibal, especially coming from you, but it wasn't.. wrong.

"That's why you got friends kid. He might of embarrassed you today but he'll get what's coming to him soon don't you worry." You nod and close your eyes.

"You should get some rest and you'll be alright here okay?" You nod and yawn before slowly drifting off into a deep sleep. Hannibal called on Face and together they made up a plan to give your ex a taste of his own medicine, executed it and returned all before you woke up.

A few hours later you awoke to find Hannibal and Face playing cards with two other men, blinking you sat up and realized that there was a blanket covering your lower half. You winced as the bruise on your stomach rubbed against your clothes and let out a small, pained sound and suddenly all eyes were on you.

"Uh, hey." You wave meekly and Hannibal is right next to you now.

"You feel better kid? This is my team, you know Face and this is Murdock." He gestured to the skinnier of the three in a leather jacket and baseball cap who gave a rather overzealous wave accompanied by a goofy smile. "And this here is B.A. Baracus." He pointed to the larger, musclier man with rather a lot of gold around his neck and, although rather tough looking, actually smiled one of the friendliest smiles you've seen in a while.

"I feel a little better but what do you mean team? Like makeup and stuff?" Hannibal received a pointed look from Face before saying what he wanted to anyway.

"No. We're actually the A Team, ex-army soldiers that fight for a better cause now. I'm Colonel John Smith, First Lieutenant Templeton Peck, Captain H.M. Murdock and Sergeant Bosco Baracus." You nodded but looked a little dumbfounded, you'd been employed by the A Team all this time but didn't even know it.

"We took care of your ex and got you the keys to your apartment, along with himself and all of his things gone." Hannibal lit up a cigar and leant back in the chair.

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Well we asked him not-so-politely to leave or suffer everything he'd done to you and more." And with that Hannibal shrugged his shoulders as though he'd just said something as innocent as ordering a drink at a bar.

"Well, uh, thank you. All of you. You didn't have to do that for me."

"We did girl. Can't have no woman-beater running around ruining lives." B.A. spoke up this time and ended the statement with a curt nod.

"Besides, Hannibal seemed _preeettyyy_ insistent on having us help you out." Face smirked and, for the first time ever, he could have sworn that he saw Hannibal blush.

"Now Face, that's not strictly true. I merely don't like the idea of our newest recruit being abused by a low-life slimeball that is worth less than the gum on my shoe."

"Wait. Newest member of your team? What do you mean Hannibal?" You shift around a little more and wince again at the pain in your abdomen, it made you feel a little sick this time and the team looked worried. "It's okay. I'll be fine. Can someone get me an ice pack or something please?"

Murdock was in immediate nurse mode and hurried off only to bring back an ice pack in the blink of an eye as well as a heated one, nudging your shoulder with his hand until you were laid back and setting the ice onto it.

"Thanks Murdock." You sigh in relief.

"How come you let yourself get into that (Y/N)? Let some guy take that liberty." Murdock looked genuinely concerned by the matter but you didn't feel very much like laying down a sob story.

"I was weak and wanted to follow my dreams. That's all I have to say about it."

Hannibal moved the cigar from one corner of his mouth to the other.

"Well it's all sorted now so just rest easy and we'll move on in a couple days. Up to you if you come with us." He raises an eyebrow.

"I.. but you're fugitives.. that would mean turning into one of you basically. If they found out I was with you i'd be the prime target and I don't want to be the liability of the A Team."

"Hey, hey. You were strong enough to push through that and achieve your dreams so you ain't gonna be a liability to anyone here." B.A. gave a solid nod as if no one was going to change his mind and you couldn't help but nod too.

"Well I guess when you put it like that.. i'd love to join you all." You smile and a few days later you've packed a small bag and are climbing into B.A.'s GMC Vandura ready to start your new life as an honorary member of the A Team.

"Hey guys. How are y-" You stop in your tracks when you see Face's face, bruised all along the left hand side, gently turning his head with your hand. "That's worse than mine. What happened?" The van pulled away as you continued to gently examine the bruises.

"Oh it's nothing. Just hitting on the wrong girl in front of her.. rather large husband." Face chuckles a little then winces and you're taking some things out of your bag to clean the small cut in the hollow of his cheek, dabbing it gently and holding his chin firmly between your thumb and forefinger.

Out the corner of his eye Face can see Hannibal shifting slightly and he decided now was as good of a time as any to test his theory, leaning forward he presses his lips to yours before pulling back and winking. You are left a little dumbfounded by the action but manage a bashful smile and by the tightening of leather gloves Face has his answer as well.

"Thanks angel." He winks and relaxes back into his seat with Murdock chuckling under his breath and B.A. rolling his eyes at Face's games.

"Don't mess with the girl Faceman. She's had enough teasing for a lifetime and you don't want to mess with the boss neither."

"Leave it B.A." Hannibal seemed tense and.. well just off to you today, you made a note to probe him about it later.

After a few hours of chatting and driving everyone was beginning to get restless and hungry so B.A. pulled over at a small diner so they could grab a quick bite to eat. Everyone piled out of the car and you waited for the others to head over to the diner before leaning against the passenger side door where Hannibal had stayed seated.

"You not hungry John?" There was that little flutter for Hannibal again as you used his proper name and tilted your head a little at him, folding your arms.

"Just finishing my cigar. People tend to get funny about smoke around their food."

"From what i've seen nothing stops you enjoying a cigar. So what's really wrong today?" You look at him sternly and he seems to almost shy away.

"Nothing's wrong, just having a bad day."

"Hannibal please. That's total rubbish and you know it! I'm a part of your team now and already feel like I don't belong so at least give me some credit for knowing you just a little." Hannibal couldn't deny that you had a point and he didn't want to alienate you already.

"Look kid. I just didn't like the way that Face was acting around you that's all. Not after the reason you're with us. How is that bruise by the way?" It was a change of subject but you went with it anyway.

"Better. Still smarts a bit but it looks better than Face does." You lift your t-shirt and show him the now lightly browning bruise, he grazes a gloved hand over the flat plane of your stomach but is still careful not to hurt you. You put your shirt down as you watched Hannibal's hand retract.

"Good." He keeps his eyes on you and it takes a lot of control for Hannibal not to stare directly at your chest as he does so and you move in a little closer, coming to rest on the edge of his seat.

"I know i'm not good enough to be a decent and reliable part of the team but i'm trying and I will keep trying. I-" He stopped you in your tracks as an arm rested on your opposite hip and pulled you in a little closer.

"It's got nothing to do with any of that kid. I guess i'm just being a little jealous with Face is all."

"Jealous. What for? Why?" Your brow furrows.

"You're not that dense. I like you kid, a lot, and I don't want you to go off with Face or some idiot like your ex."

"Well I won't make that mistake again, especially not if there's a silver fox offering himself up for a night out."

"Silver fox? You make me sound like an old man." He smirks.

"Well you do insist on calling me kid." You're smirking back and without warning Hannibal has gripped your waist and pulled you into a rough, almost needy kiss. Your hands creep up to his chest before you hiss and pull away sharply.

"Sorry. The bruise." You explain sheepishly.

"I didn't mean to hurt you (Y/N)."

"It was worth it, don't worry." You chuckle. "We should probably catch up to the others, they'll think we're up to something."

"So?" Hannibal smirks and puts his cigar back into his mouth before standing and leading you to the diner where there is a smirking Face, grinning Murdock and rather uptight B.A.

"You suckas better not have done anything in my van."

"How quick do you think I can move with this bruise B.A.?" You shot back with a smirk of your own and Hannibal chuckles, re-lighting his cigar.

"That's my girl." And it sounded so right to you, like everything finally slotted into place.

"Your girl? Yeah I like the sound of that John." Something always changed in his look when you referred to him as John rather than Hannibal and you can see this change, however slight, in the colour of his eyes and his smile.

"Ohhh Hannibal's got that look in his eye, means we ought to scoot and give them two some privacy." Murdock smirks and it makes you chuckle softly before inhaling sharply, Hannibal's expression changes to one of concern but you wave it off.

"I'm fine. I'm going to be a bit tender for a while, it's to be expected with this big of a bruise."

"One that you shouldn't have gotten kid."

"No. No, you don't get to feel sorry for me Hannibal. How were you supposed to know that he was like that, huh?"

"I wasn't supposed to know but I should have noticed the signs."

"What signs? I made sure to be as normally happy as possible on the outside."

"But (Y/N)."

"But nothing. I will walk away right now if you don't stop blaming yourself for something out of your control. You're not Superman." You scolded him and he raised his hands in defeat before resting one hand on your lower back.

"You're not going anywhere any more kid. I can promise you that." You take the cigar from his mouth to press a sweet kiss to his soft lips.

"Mm. That's fine by me. _John_." Smirking more at your teasing he leans in and mumbles something the rest of the team can't hear but judging by your blushing it wasn't something that they wanted to anyways. You clear your throat a little and turn your attention to the other three.

"So what are you guys ordering anyway?" You settle into the free seat next to B.A. and pick up a menu. "I quite like the sound of a hot dog right now."

"Yeah I bet you do." Face piped up with a knowing smirk on his lips.

"Templeton! Don't you _dare_ start making jokes like that! Especially with your reputation." Face looks thoroughly outraged and you feel absolutely pleased with yourself because of it. "Besides, this is your Colonel you're making implications about."

"Well, uh, yes..." Face cleared his throat as the rest of the team giggled at him, Hannibal squeezed your shoulder and headed out to the van. You looked after him a little bewildered, he still wasn't his normal self but you didn't want to push your limits so just watched him walk off.

"Don't worry about it (Y/N). Boss always heads off in a thoughtful mood, he'll let us know if he needs something. Order your food because we gotta get back on the road soon." B.A. was quite unknowingly comforting when he needed to be and they all settled into eating their food as soon as it arrived, you brought some takeaway out to Hannibal when the others paid and used the restroom.

"John?" You knock on the van's sliding door and it pulls open. "I brought you something to eat, you can't go without all day." You step in to the van and settle beside him, passing the food box over. Although he takes it he just doesn't seem focused on the action at all and it makes you even more worried about him.

"Look, I know B.A. said you come to everyone when you have a problem and need their help but I can't help but worry. So what's with your change in attitude? Is it because of me?" You look genuinely worried as you rest your hand on top of his.

"Now (Y/N) don't you ever think I wouldn't let you know if something you'd done bothered me, you're just fine and thank you for the food." He paused for a moment before continuing. "This is a dangerous lifestyle and I want you to be sure before we go anywhere else that you know the risks an-"

Hannibal was cut off by you pressing your lips firmly to his, he soon responded and wrapped an arm around your waist to pull you closer. You both pulled away and pressed your foreheads together, sighing happily.

"I'll do my best to keep you safe (Y/N) but you're going to have to learn a few things just in case."

"Like how to shoot you mean?" Hannibal nodded. "That's fine. Different life, different me. Besides, guns aren't completely foreign to me, what with working on sets and things."

"Good. That's that sorted then."

"Does this mean you'll eat today then?" He chuckles and tucks in to the food as the team all pile back into the van.

"Everything alright Colonel? Lady?" Murdock grinned his wide, goofy grin and you shook your head.

"I might be a woman but i'm no lady."

"Well sure you are. Ladies take care of others and can hold their own so from what i've seen you're one of the nicest examples of a lady i've ever known." That comment makes you blush and you smile.

"Thanks Murdock. It's sweet of you to say so."

"My pleasure ma'am." He salutes you and turns back around in his seat to look out of the front window.

"Oh Face."

"Uh, yes Hannibal?"

"Ever kiss my girl again and Decker will be the least of your worries." Face gulped and nodded and you smacked Hannibal's arm lightly.

"Yes sir."


End file.
